The beauty and the death
by babywillard
Summary: /!\ spoilers sur la s3 de N/T     Alors que Christian se trouve face à ses anciens démons et ne se sens plus capable de travailler, le découpeur se trouve face à un souci énorme. Un serial-killer lui pique ses proies, et ça ne lui plait pas du tout...


**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de Nip/tuck et de Heroes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais on les doit notamment à Ryan Murphy et Tim Kring.  
_

**Personnages :**_ Le trio Sean/Quentin/Christian et Sylar sont les personnages principaux de ce court cross-over.  
_

**Couple :**_ /_

**Genre : **_... Ben bonne question. Drama/angst je pense.  
_

**Rating : **_PG-13, ne serais-ce que pour certains mots et le thème général.  
_

**01**

Il faisait chaud au sein du cabinet de chirurgie esthétique McNamara/Troy. Mais en réalité, la chaleur bien qu'étouffante, était le cadet des soucis des employés qui travaillaient ici. Pour l'instant, ce qui perturbait le plus Christian Troy, le mâle dominant comme s'amusait à l'appeler Liz Cruz l'anesthésiste; était le nouvel employé Quentin Costa. Bien que nouvel employé n'était pas le terme qui convenait le mieux. C'était surtout un employé de substitution. A la fin de son contrat, qui espérait Christian arriverait rapidement; il s'en irait tout simplement. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas encore le cas.

Christian était affalé sur une chaise, une tasse de café à la main. Comme à son habitude, il épluchait les articles sur l'affaire du découpeur. Il le lu soigneusement, mais aucune information nouvelle n'avait filtrée. Il soupira lorsqu'un petit article attira son attention. Il déposa soigneusement sa tasse de café tandis qu'il lut l'article précautionneusement. Ça parlait de trois meurtres étranges. Deux hommes et une femme avaient été retrouvés avec le sommet du crâne découpé. Il n'y avait en revanche aucune précision de plus, ce qui frustra Christian. « Le sommet du crâne découpé »... C'était bien vague comme information. L'article était minuscule, alors que le chirurgien plasticien estimait qu'il méritait d'être plus détaillé. Il reprit sa tasse de café qu'il porta à ses lèvres, déçu, lorsqu'il leva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

- Salut Christian.

Sean McNamara, son collègue de toujours, venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il prit lui aussi une tasse de café et se dirigea vers Christian qui ne réagissait pas beaucoup. Il semblait être sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsque ce premier lui tendit le journal en lançant un « regarde ». Sean s'empara du journal et le déplia d'un coup sec.

- De nouvelles informations sur le découpeur ?  
- Non, regarde la deuxième page, le tout petit article en bas.

Christian attendit patiemment que Sean se penche sur l'article. Il le guetta, scrutant attentivement sa réaction. Sean lu deux fois l'article avant de tourner rapidement les pages.

- Inutile, il n'y a pas plus de précisions, lui fit remarquer Christian.  
- Ha vraiment ? ... C'est étrange. Tu crois que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec le découpeur ?

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout son style.  
- Une pâle imitation alors ?  
- Ho pour l'amour de Dieu Sean, tu m'avais habitué à mieux que ça. Il n'y a sans doute aucun rapport entre les deux affaires.  
- Mmh... Tu as peut-être raison.

Sean replia le journal qu'il lança agilement à son collègue. Ce dernier l'attrapa d'une main et le rouvrit, cherchant des articles plus intéressants. Sean l'observa quelques secondes avant d'avaler son café d'une traite.

- Bon hé bien je retourne bosser. Tu devrais en faire autant Christian.

Sur ces quelques mots, il quitta la pièce. Christian se perdit dans ses pensées. En réalité, il n'était pas encore totalement remis de son agression. Il était revenu dans le cabinet, c'était déjà un bon début. Mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à tenir un scalpel et à charcuter des gens. Le chirurgien plasticien releva de nouveau la tête en entendant une fois encore des bruits de pas. Quelques millièmes de secondes lui suffirent pour analyser la situation et il se pencha plus que rapidement sur le journal, prenant une tête concentrée. Mais il était trop tard, il avait croisé le regard du docteur Costa. Celui-ci engagea alors tout naturellement la conversation.

- Tiens tu es là ?

Christian produisit un claquement de langue furieux en refermant le journal qu'il laissa choir sur la table. Il dévisagea l'importun quelques secondes avant de se lever d'un geste sec.

- En effet, et je vais travailler de ce pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu prends une pause café, Sean est sur le qui-vive lui.

Il planta Quentin sur ces derniers mots semi-accusateurs. Ce dernier resta déconfit et silencieux. Il ne comprendrait jamais les réactions de cet homme.

Christian se sentait de plus en plus stressé tandis qu'il s'approchait de l'endroit stérile. Après s'être préparé, il rentra dans ce lieu saint d'un pas souple et assuré. Sean parut surpris mais son collègue resta interdit tandis qu'une infirmière lui plaça le masque. Il grimaça lorsque son acolyte lui fit remarquer qu'il aurait pu faire cette intervention seul, mais il ne dit rien. Sean, ravi de le revoir lui tendit un scalpel. Les doigts tremblants de Christian s'en emparèrent. Il essaya de se concentrer, mais ses spasmes trahissaient son manque actuel de confiance en soi. Aussi il ne dit rien lorsque que son ami reprit le scalpel et lui conseilla de s'en aller. Il se contenta de s'exécuter d'un pas rageur.


End file.
